


i'll be waiting

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Honorifics, No Context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	i'll be waiting

"Some rouge for your cheeks, my lord," she says with a slight curtsy. 

"I don't need rouge," he says, holding up a hand. 

"Your uncle thinks otherwise. Please forgive me, but he said you looked 'dead inside'." 

The prince shakes his head, a small chuckle passing his lips, which she takes as cue to smile lightly. 

"Only uncle would say that," he says with a little roll of his eyes. She can't quite see his face, but she assumes he's amused, just as she is. 

"I'll leave it on the vanity." 

"Thank you." 

She's almost to the far side of the room when his voice stops her. 

"Can I count on seeing you after the ceremony, Katara?" 

"I'd say you can, Zuko."


End file.
